Hanging Out
by Barbellenel
Summary: Kazeshini wants to hang out. Hisagi doesn't have time, but he does have a solution.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just a little one shot that I've had hanging around for awhile. I don't own _Bleach_ and do not profit from it in any way. Hope you enjoy and yes, if you remember me, I am still working on _The Herculean Tasks of Shuuhei Hisagi_. I have no idea when I'll be posting more on that story, but I do have a good bit more written, assuming anyone is still interested in it.**

**

* * *

**

Warned by the sharp whistling noise cutting through the air, he glanced from his pile of paperwork and casually caught the scythe one-handed. "You didn't mask the sound."

A dark figure leaned on the door frame. "I didn't want to kill ya. I just want to hang out. I'm bored."

Shuuhei Hisagi, vice captain of the ninth, tossed the scythe back to his sword's dark spirit. "Kazeshini, we hung out together all morning. We practiced. We sparred. We even drank tea and went to the bathroom together. What more do you want?"

"More tea? More pee?" asked the spirit with a shrug as he approached the desk, twirling a scythe through the air like a baton.

The dark-haired Shinigami ducked as the whirling weapon came too close for comfort, then swept a hand over the mass of paperwork on his desk. "I need to work."

The sword demon leapt lightly into the air, landing on his toes near the corner of Hisagi's desk. Perched on top of a stack of freshly signed papers, he squatted and tapped the end of a scythe impatiently on the floor. "Tch! Yer a vice captain, ain'tcha? Make someone else do it."

"I can't. This is my responsibility."

The demon laughed, pulling at strands of Hisagi's spiky hair as the other tried to work. "I'm yer responsibility too. Ya wouldn't want me to be on my own to cause trouble, would ya?" He yanked his hand back and let the pieces of black hair he had just pulled out float to the desk.

"Ouch! You bastard!" Hisagi rubbed his sore head and took a deep, calming breath. "Get off my desk and go find something to do. I don't have time for this." He gave the troublesome spirit a shove, grabbing for the stack of papers before they hit the floor.

"What good are ya, then?" growled the demon, landing on his feet.

Exasperated, the vice captain ran his hands through his spiky hair to soothe his rapidly growing headache. "Kazeshini, I can't hang out with you any more today. The Captain General wants these reports first thing tomorrow morning."

Kazeshini gaped at the tall piles of paper that Hisagi was trying to reorganize. "All of them?"

"All of them," he nodded.

"That's crap. Why do you let the old man push you around like that?"

Rolling his eyes, he waved the demon away with his hand. "Go away."

Cocking his head, Kazeshini watched his owner as he tried to work. He smiled sinisterly. "Maybe I'll just have ta hang out in yer office until yer done, Shinigami."

Hisagi narrowed his eyes at the sneaky bastard. The sly grin and the icy blue glint in his eyes could only mean trouble for Hisagi, trouble that he didn't have time for, especially after hanging out with the spirit all morning long. "Find someone else to hang out with. I'm sure Kira's Wabisuke is available."

Kazeshini snorted. "That guy's as much fun as you are. He's boring and all he ever does is preach doom and gloom." He stabbed a freshly signed report with his scythe.

Hisagi made a grab for the paper, but Kazeshini was too fast. "Put that down! Go hang out with Hyourinmaru."

"The short white-haired guy's ice dragon?" He came around the desk and leaned over Hisagi's shoulder into the other's line of vision, dangling the report just out of reach.

"Captain Hitsugaya to you," corrected Hisagi, as he pushed the dark man's head out of the way. "I want that paper, Kazeshini."

"Hyourinmaru's boring and he smells like freezer burn." He fluttered the sheet in the vice captain's face. "You want it? Come and get it."

Half-heartedly, Hisagi tried again. And missed. "I'm not playing. How about Senbonzakura?"

"Boring and a trouble maker."

He laughed in disbelief. "Byakuya Kuchiki's zanpakutou is a trouble maker?"

"He's a sore loser."

Hisagi watched his sword carefully. The dark man was hiding something. "Don't you mean, you're the sore loser?" He grabbed for the paper.

"No!" roared Kazeshini, pulling the document out of Hisagi's reach. "Besides, he cheated!"

"Right. I'm sure he was the only one who cheated," he tsked. "Go play with Rangiku's pussy…."

"Pervert!"

"…cat. You cut me off! I meant Haineko."

"Sure you did. Pervert."

"Go play with her zanpakutou!"

Snickering, Kazeshini leaned into Hisagi's face until there was barely space between the two. "So you can play with Rangiku?"

"No!" Hisagi's face reddened as he grabbed the other by his cowl. A small wrestling match ensued over the desk until Hisagi emerged triumphant with the now wrinkled and torn report. To his dismay, he realized that he would have to do it over. "Get out of here and let me do my work!"

Kazeshini snorted with derision, but still didn't leave. "Why do ya have to do so much paperwork any way?"

His patience gone, Hisagi slammed the crumpled paper down on the desk and glared at his sword. "Because someone's zanpakutou thought it would be fun to cause as much destruction as possible in the Seireitei, and now I have to explain to the captain general why that happened and why it shouldn't come out of my pocket and hope that he lets me keep my job after your little rampage."

Kazeshini plowed his hands onto his hip. "Little rampage? Are you nuts? That was a big rampage, a huge rampage, the best damn rampage out of the whole lot of them lazy zanpakutou."

Standing, the vice captain pointed his finger at the other's chest. "Exactly my point! The captain general will have my hide if I don't get these reports done!" He took a deep breath to calm himself. "I'm sorry, Kazeshini, I can't hang out any more today. Now, get out before I throw you out."

Kazeshini stared at the finger at his chest, before finally turning on his heel and striding for the door. "Who says I wanted to hang out with ya anyway?"

Hisagi settled back in his chair with a sigh. He had only been working for a few minutes when a scythe whistled through the air again, skirting the desk and flooding the air with the newly restacked reports. As the masses of white papers fluttered to the ground, Hisagi stared in disbelief.

"KAZESHINI!"

The dark zanpakutou stuck his head in the door. "Come and get me, Shinigami."

Scratching the back of his neck, Hisagi heaved a sigh. "All right, Kazeshini, you win, you sneaky bastard." Knowing that the triumphant zanpakutou was already plotting an ambush, he walked to the door. Kazeshini didn't play fair and Hisagi decided that maybe it was time to fight fire with fire. "If you want to hang out so badly, why don't I give you a hand?"

* * *

A few hours later, third division Vice Captain Izuru Kira walked into Hisagi's office. Puzzled, he pointed out the door. "Shuuhei, why is Kazeshini pinned to a tree with your one hundred step rail kidou?"

From behind the rapidly dwindling pile of paperwork, Hisagi looked out the door to the angry demon stuck on a tree in the courtyard. He smiled up at the blond. "He's just hanging out."


End file.
